Chased Angel
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: “Okay…so that time I kissed you without a word…But seriously…what’s up with the attitude? For some reason…it’s really annoying me…” What’s Sasuke to do when his best friend’s under the impression the kiss was just an accident? Based on a Doujinshi lemon


**A/N: **Muhahahaha! Another one-shot! This one's based on the doujinshi(Sp?) Chased Angel. It's unbearable sweet! But not widely known. I decided I wanted to take the idea, well I'm almost making it the exact same though I am changing it up some, adding stuff and all that jazz, and turn it into a fanfic. The doujinshi was made by Hitomi Kurisu and all rights belong to her (or him?)! Also, heres a link to the doujinshi for those of you who want to read it: http : / / www . imeem . com / people / 1QaMy-u / photo / ZCJ _ R5I8bt / Just take out the spaces, and that's the first page.** Also; Important A/N at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I own the doujinshi Chased Angel. They belong to there rightful owners, and I do not claim to have written/create either of them.

"_**Sasuke narrating"**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Chased Angel**

**Doujinshi by: Hitomi Kurisu**

**Re-written by: Midnight Mourner**

Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't look at each other. They wouldn't even speak to one another. They stood on the bridge, at opposite sides, completely opposing one another in looks and styles, and preceded to pretend the other wasn't there. Sakura stood between them, staring at one back, then the other, with a quizzical look. Not knowing what to do, she bit her lip, feeling the tension in the air.

"_What happened!? Even when they fight, they don't act like this to one another! And yet…there's such a strange tension between them that's never been there before…"_ Sakura shook her head, unable to fathom a reason the boy's were acting as they were. They two of them angered her, never able to see the other's feeling's. She knew they were in love, and that's why she'd let go of her stupid infatuation for the raven. She'd traded from the Sasuke fan-club, such as it were, to her and Ino's Sasunaru fan-club. And yet they'd never been able to bring the two together. And the work they did was exhausting too!

So what the hell had happened!?

Poof!

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared at the bridge, late once again. Instead of the standard "You're late!" greeting from Naruto, he got the cold shoulder, for lack of a better term. Naruto and Sasuke turned to face him on the bridge, both on opposite side's of Sakura. Kakashi raised a brow at the blank look's on their faces, only unnerved by the one on Naruto's face, the blank look a standard on Sasuke's. And yet, the one on Sasuke's seemed a little strained, and Kakashi caught the quick flicker of his eyes as he stole a quick glance at Naruto.

"We'll be taking Mrs. Liam's Dog for a walk today, and be weeding her garden, you three. So head on out." And for once, Naruto didn't complain. Kakashi blanched a little as they begin walking, enough space for Kakashi and Sakura to fit comfortably between them.

"Yo, Sakura! What happened?" Kakashi called, flicking a thumb in the general direction of the two walking shinobi. "Naruto didn't complain ONCE today!" Kakashi shivered a little, the act unsettling him.

"I don't know! Those two have been acting strange since they got back from that mission two days ago!" Sakura's eyebrows crinkled as she took a step closer to Kakashi, wrapping her arm's around his waist and hugging him to her. She didn't like the estranged look on his face anymore then the one she knew must be on her own. He hugged her back, patting her back, then pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, and chuckled.

"Not to worry Sakura-chan. I have a feeling the two of them are just confused about their feeling's for one another!" Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in delight. He remembered Naruto telling him something about losing the scroll and that's why they hadn't given it back to the owner right away. He was almost certain something had happened between the two that night. Smiling, he pulled down his mask to kiss Sakura before she could voice the thought he saw ripple through her eyes.

"_Baka's! Their so stupid! They understand nothing!"_

--

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed the two shovels to weed the garden, leaving Naruto with dog duty. But instead of taking it like a man, he tried to steal the one from Sakura.

"Ahaha, I think I'll get started over there!" He squeaked, trying to get to the other side of the garden as Sasuke before Sakura took the shovel from him. He almost succeeded, but Sakura hated the dog just as much as everyone else and so instead went after him.

"BAKA! You have to walk the dog!" She griped, yanking the shovel back and pushing Naruto in the general direction of the doghouse.

"But I hate that dog!" He pouted, folding his arm's over his chest and trying the puppy dog look on Sakura.

"_**Ever since the other night…after the mission…"**_

"That's not going to work on me Uzumaki! Now go take that damn dog for a walk!" Sakura said, shoving Naruto the rest of the way to the dog house.

"_**He's been acting like nothing happened…"**_

"But Sakura!"

"_**And yet…he does it consciously…"**_

"Be serious Naruto! Or you'll regret ever complaining!"

"_**Does he intend to pretend it never happened?"**_

**-- The Other Night --**

"Hey, Sasuke! I found it! It's over here!" Naruto called, leaning down and picking up the scroll hidden in the tall grass. He hugged it to his chest, wiping his forehead as if wiping away stray sweat after a hard day's work. "Phew! That would have been bad if I couldn't find it!"

"Damnit Usuratonkachi! Close your pouch properly next time and maybe we wont have to go looking through a field for a damn scroll that took long enough to recover!" Sasuke growled, walking over to where the Uzumaki crouched. He stared into angry blue eyes and felt a surge of pleasure that he couldn't explain.

"Well, maybe next time _you _should carry it!" He yelled, pouting and standing up, an inch shorter then the taller Uchiha.

"Hn, you're the one who insisted on carrying it dobe." This time, his tone was blasé as he shrugged the comment off. He didn't care much for arguing after such an exhausting mission. "By the way, you owe me ramen."

"Teme! I owe you nothing!" He pushed the raven, angry pout taking up most of his features. His eyes were narrowed, violet hued, and for some reason this made the raven smile. He hid it quickly with an angry expression.

"Usuratonkachi! I had to stay out here an extra hour because of your mistake!" He licked his lips when Naruto's eyes became a feral red.

"Wah! You're so selfish Sasukeee!" As his eyes calmed, taking on a laughing depth, he turned and started walking, only to freeze in place. He gasped and ran forward, head whipping back and forth to take in all the firefly's in one place on the little mound he'd run up to.

"Ah! I've never seen so many firefly's in one place before! It's so beautiful! I feel so moved!" Sasuke was at his side now, but he wasn't staring at the firefly's as he sat next to Naruto on the grass.

"_How…_

"_How dazzaling…"_

"Yea…" Sasuke mumbled, staring into the deep blue of his best friend's eyes. The look on his face was pure satisfaction, pure happiness to just be out and see such a phenomenon. He'd never seen the boy like this. He'd seen his anger, and felt passion stir in his body. He'd seen him happy, and had felt his heart stir. He'd seen him depressed, and had felt the yearning to comfort him. But this…

"_This person…_

"_So loud and annoying…_

"_And yet there are the times when he comes up with indescribable expressions…and I love him all the more for them…"_

"When I get home, I'll tell Sakura all about this place! Right Sasuke?" Naruto turned his head to look at his friend sitting next to him, expecting an answer. He didn't, however, expect the lips that descended on his.

"_I feel so…so drawn to him this time…I have to kiss him…"_

Naruto was shocked, at first, at the warm heady feeling of Sasuke's lips on his own, but the shock faded and he was filled with the yearning he often experienced when training with the bastard. His eyes slipped closed, slowly, ever so slowly, and he begun to return the kiss. He'd never felt like this before. He'd never felt so safe in a person's presence. He'd never felt his heart in his throat.

And suddenly he knew. He was in love.

He pulled away from Sasuke, staring him in the eyes, yet unable see through the shield he held in place. He sighed, and stood up.

"We had better head out." Sasuke stared at his friend, unable to comprehend the sudden mood change, but followed after him anyway.

**-- End –**

"_**But that time…when I knew most indefinitely I couldn't love the boy anymore then I already did…we headed home in silence…**_

"_**No word's about the kiss were exchanged…**_

"_**And thing's hadn't changed…"**_

"Okay! I'm headed out!" Naruto took off running to Ichiraku's for ramen. Sasuke followed after at a leisurely pace, sure he'd make it their in time for Naruto to be done eating. His hand's were stuffed in his pocket's, and his thought's were confused. He loved the dobe, more then he'd ever thought he would, and he'd expressed those feeling's to him. He hadn't been rejected, if the participation in the kiss weren't proof enough, but he was being ignored now.

"_**Okay…so that time I kissed you without a word…"**_

As Sasuke'd predicated, he made it to Ichiraku's ramen in time for Naruto to step out and holler a "Thanks for the ramen!"

"_**But seriously…what's up with the attitude?"**_

Naruto was surprised to find himself walking next to Sauske as he headed home, and a little embarrassed. He didn't know what to think of the kiss they'd shared two night's ago, and if the teme wasn't going to say anything about, then neither would he.

"_**For some reason…it's really annoying me…"**_

As Naruto begin to walk faster, Sauske got more annoyed with the silence between them. He knew Naruto felt something back for him, and he was tired of getting no answer's.

"_**Why won't you speak?**_

"_**Why won't you let me say anything?**_

"_**Not saying anything clearly isn't your style…"**_

"_Enough with the bullshit!"_

"_**Tonight I'll make thing's clear."**_

"Wait!" Sasuke called, gripping Naruto's wrist and turning him around. Naruto blanched, fear creeping into his eyes. "Sa-Sauske!?"

"Oh!? Perfect time to appear Naruto!" Kiba called, running up to the blonde shinobi with Shino at his heels. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist, backing up some, a disappointed look coming into his eyes.

"_What bad timing…"_

"K-Kiba!?" Naruto seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, though a prominent blush stained his cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I'd show you something interesting, Naruto-kun!" Kiba was smiling the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen. He pulled out a letter with a little heart on it and Kiba's name written across it. Naruto blinked a few times, as if wondering what he was supposed to think of the letter in his face.

"Ah…so?"

"He's so annoying…" Shino mumbled, catching Sasuke's interest.

"So!? Do you not know what this is!? It's a love letter! Some hot chick gave it to me. So, you envious? You ever get one?" Kiba asked, hyper, jumping up and down and howling with laughter when Naruto shook his head.

"Ah, well. You're still a child, this is grown up stuff. Let's get going Shino; I need a good night's sleep for my date tomorrow. Gotta look my best, you know?" Naruto gasped at being called a child and pointed a finger at the retreating back of Kiba.

"For your information! I did get a kiss!" The minute the word's were out of his mouth, Naruto blushed fire engine red. Sasuke's interest was piqued even more, and he stared at the side of Naruto's face, waiting for the conversation to continue. Would Naruto admit it?

"Oh? With who?" Kiba asked, a comical look on his face, half afraid Naruto had beaten him, half amused. Naruto's blush somehow grew darker, and Sauske knew he wouldn't tell the truth. He stared down at his feet, wondering why it embarrassed the boy so much.

"Ah…well…that is…" Kiba snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Well…uh..sa…"

"You're reaction is so boring Naruto. I'll be back tomorrow with my girlfriend." Kiba called over his back as he begun retreating. Shino made a pensive sound and begin following after his friend.

"I don't think it'll go that smoothly…" A small whistle, that was almost a sigh, came from his lip's and barley caught the ears of the two shinobi behind him. Sasuke, standing behind the blushing and flustered blond ninja, crossed his hand's over his chest and smirked.

"So, who was it that you kissed dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto begin to turn around, the blush receding only to come back full blown at the question and smirk on the raven's lips. Turning away and quickening his speed, Naruto answered with a slight catch in his voice.

"You know very well so don't ask!" The blonde felt he would cry at the humiliation. He hadn't wanted to bring up the kiss, but his annoyance at being called a child had gotten to him. He felt that Sasuke had no feeling about the kiss, and had only kissed him as an experiment or because he'd been caught up in the mood and had forgotten who he'd been sitting next to. He didn't want to talk to the raven about it.

"Besides, it was just a accident!" He called in an effort to redeem himself and his pride. Suddenly he heard the sound of angry footsteps and was whipped around by his shirt sleeve to face angry onyx eyes.

"Stop with the bullshit usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at the offending blond in front of him.

"_**Can't you see I'm in love with you…?"**_

"Do you want to end what happened the other night as an accident!?" He screamed, but his eyes dimmed in sadness as he continued. "Did you dislike it that much…?" His voice was timid and quiet this time, onyx eyes faded in pain. Naruto's azure eyes widened a little at the emotion he hadn't seen in the onyx eyes more then once or twice.

"Did I mistake your actions…did I mistake you…I…you…Naruto…?" His blue eyes filled with tears as he stared into the eyes he knew he had fallen in love with. He looked to the side as Sasuke's hold loosened on his sleeve.

"No…well…I just thought…you'd got caught up in the mood?" He asked uncertainly. His body shook as Sasuke's tired and pained eyes came back in his view as angry red ones. Gasping, Naruto stared at them, and then realized he was being shaken.

"DO I LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF MAN WHO GET'S CARRIED AWAY LIKE THAT!? It's not like I can kiss someone that easily!" He growled, eyes narrowing in thought as pain flitted across the angry orb's once more. Their normal color returned as he grabbed hold of the tanned wrist again, and pulled him along with him.

"Come with me." He called over his shoulder. "I'll show you the real me…I'll make you understand…" Blushing, Naruto followed the Uchiha, heart pounding and wishing so much he could say the three offending word's he was sure would only have the Uchiha throwing him off and threatening to stay away. He squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing increased.

"This is the first time I'm feeling like this…I can't understand it well…" Sasuke glanced back with once more pain ridden eyes.

"_**Idiot…**_

"_**For me as well…"**_

--

"_**This feeling…**_

"_**I can't get used to it…**_

"_**That's why I've never been able to say it…never been able to admit it…**_

"_**I love you…"**_

Both naked, sweat pouring off their bodies, Sasuke kissed Naruto heatedly. He couldn't get over the feeling of Naruto's lips on his own. He craved it. He needed it. Lips binded, he stroked the blonde's chest, his sides. His movements were barley discernable, and he knew them to be agonizing. He pulled away slightly, their lips a breathe apart, and stared into hooded cerulean eyes that made him feel as though he were flying in the sky, rather than sweating in a bed. He could fall into those eyes forever.

"N…Now what are you going to do Sasuke?" The blonde asked, breathless. Sasuke smiled a tiny smile, hearing in his voice, seeing in his actions, that the blonde's feeling mirrored his own.

"I'm going to suck you…suck every inch of you until you run dry. I'm going to pour myself into you…I'm going to make you understand." Hand's fisted in golden locks, Sauske pulled Naruto's head back to his own, kissing him, sucking his bottom lip and top one at a time. His lips moved down his throat, sucking every inch of skin, listening to the small moans and gasps coming from his blonde's mouth. He knew for a fact Naruto had no more experience then he did, neither having felt such things before. But that didn't mean there weren't instincts.

Fingers knotted in his soon to be lover's hair, Naruto pulled his head up to kiss him again, his lips an addiction he doubted he'd ever be able to kick. A low chuckle came from Sasuke lip's before they descended back to their task. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, biting softly and sucking, doing the same treatment to the one next to it. With the blonde withering, he continued down his chest, skimming his tongue over his belly softly until it reached his belly button.

Eyes staring into lust filled one's above his, his tongue slipped into the blonde's navel, laving about and moaning at the feel. He could just imagine how it would feel to have his dick in the tight hole his finger's where deftly looking for. Slipping a finger in once it was found, he continued his perverse show with his tongue and the blonde's belly button, wishing he could have Naruto withering in pure rapture more often. The flush on the blonde's face was incredible arousing.

When a second finger was added, and the blonde squealed in pain, Sasuke's head moved lower to the nether regions, taking the head of Naruto's erection in his mouth. Sucking softly, and licking away the collected precum at the blonde's slit, he begin to scissor his finger's. Naruto attempted to pay strict attention to the mouth on his erection then the finger's probing him on the inside.

"Sa…sas…" He breathed, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he was about to cum. Sasuke's lips fell from his erection, and he was abruptly flipped over, finger's gone. His breath hitched when he felt the tongue laving his insides the way the fingers had been, except know the finger's were gone. Shivering in pleasure, flush of pleasure and embarrassment coloring his cheeks brightly, he tried to wiggle his bottom away, only succeeding in achieving a chuckle from Sasuke as his finger's played with his balls.

"Sas…sasuke stop…it's embarrassing…" He whispered huskily, wishing so much that he could hide himself. Sasuke's laving tongue traveled upward until it was at the small of his back. "Ha ha…hnnn…ga…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke marked him again, lips trailing back down to his ass.

"Mmmm…you're coming quite nicely Naruto." He whispered, finger's playing with the slit of his erection. Gasping, Naruto huffed as best as he could, flush reaching down his entire chest. Sasuke's finger's disappeared from his erection, and Naruto could hear sucking sound's coming from behind him. "Mmm…sweet."

"Don…don't make fun of me…" he whispered. "ha…ha…" His breathes were becoming pants as he tried to keep from embarrassing himself more and moaning. He was once again abruptly flipped over, his bottom resting on Sasuke's palms in his lap.

"Then do you want to get more serious?" Naruto gulped at the small smile, yet serious look on Sasuke's face. The mask was gone, and he caught a glimpse of the one thing he hadn't been expecting. Love.

"Yes…" Abruptly, something much bigger then a tongue and two finger's entered him. Naruto screamed out, Sasuke huffing and stilling his body. His lips found a nipple, his hand's his erection. Pumping and sucking, he begin to thrust, listening to Naruto's scream become a moan. Shifting his angle, he looked for his lover's sweet spot, finally hitting it and receiving a loud scream of pleasure in response. Continually hitting this spot, Sasuke brought them to their climax's quickly, both screaming out in ecstasy.

"Sa…sasuke…ha…ha…I…love you…" Naruto mumbled, completely sated. Sasuke, now laying on top of the slumped over blonde, looked up in surprise. He found closed azure eyes and a small smile.

"_**What…'**_

"…"

"_**You ended up saying it"**_

"Naruto…"

"_**Before I could…"**_

"Me two…"

"_**In my crucial moments I'll keep it in mind."**_

--

"You're still angry with me." Naruto stated, blue eyes staring ahead as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Of course I am. You ignored me all that time!" Sasuke retorted, annoyed.

"That's because I thought it was an accident!" Naruto yelled, stopping and facing his raven lover. He pointed a finger at the man and huffed. "It was your fault for misleading me!" He cried. He pouted when the raven just continued walking, seeming to completely ignore his blonde lover.

"Che, I'm amazed by your thick headedness Usuratonkachi." Sasuke called behind him, snorting a little at the derisive sound of the comment. He continued walking, listening to the running sound of steps from behind him. The sound stopped and the blonde was right next to him again. He shot a smile over, so tiny that only Naruto noticed. Naruto smiled back.

"At least you finally understand…after last night…"

"Gah! Im going to hit you teme!" Sasuke laughed, thunking his own fist on Naruto's head. Suddenly, Kiba and Shino showed up, and just as Kiba was about to run off, Shino grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. Kiba crossed his arm's over his chest and Naruto frowned. Sasuke noted the small smirk on the bug lover's lips and had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"Let go of me!"

"What's wrong with Kiba?"

"It seems it wasn't the same girl from yesterday…but rather a much…bigger one." Sasuke snorted and Kiba threw a hateful glance his way. Naruto tried to hide a laugh.

"So it went ba-"

"SHUT UP! I don't expect a twerp like you to understand!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Naruto's shirt collar before he could continue his sentence. Kiba looked down and noticed a small red mark on Naruto's chest, and gasped. His eyes got wide and just as he was about to say something, Sasuke grabbed Naruto from him and begin to walk away.

"I think we've had enough fun for one day." And disappeared behind a corner.

"Ehhh??? Wasn't Kiba acting a little weird?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious as to what the dog lover had seen.

"Yea…he just came to understand a few things…" Snorting, he left Naruto to figure that out, laughing at the gasp that came from his blonde lover. "WHAT!?"

"I was surpassed by that little chibi!" Kiba yelled at Shino, shaking the bug lover's shoulder's. Shino suppressed a laugh and pulled away. "And there were even bite marks!"

"And look at who his partner was…"

-Owari-

**A/N:** :) Hope you guy's enjoyed it. I suggest you read the doujinshi, it's so cute!! I changed a few things, but the basics are the same. Review and give constructive criticism! Also, I feel like some of you think I plagiarized this. I do give ALL credit to the person who made this doujinshi, and I'm sorry if this seemed too similar to the other one.

**Important A/N:** Okay, for those of you who are my avid readers, I suggest you check out my profile updates or you're going to get confused on what the hell is going on with my stories XD I will be changing a LOT of things around, and this is my last new, finished one-shot. You'll have to start waiting again for the rest.


End file.
